Missing
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Suddenly, it occured to Sarah Lathrop that her son would grow up to be something different.


**Author's Note: Okay, this is a little story I just wrote last night. I didn't even do an outline it was just a sudden idea that I decided to make a story out of. Season three had a little official information (from the minds of Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis) and non-official information (from the mind of Radioactive Nerd) about Doc's history. I'm sorry but this fictional scientist fascinates me. Warning! I was extremely drowsy while writing this so it might not be very good. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Back to the future parts I, II, III do not belong to Radioactive Nerd.**

Hill Valley, California

August 16, 1933

12:20 AM

"Yes my son's name is Emmett and he disappeared around noon today…" Sarah Lathrop Brown said into the phone and then looked at the grandfather clock. "I mean yesterday. I have no idea where he ran off to… no, he's not the type to run away from home. Well he did last year to the old mines…he was digging to the center of the earth after he read that Jules Verne novel… Emmett is very impressionable. Just, please officers keep looking for him… Thank you."

Mrs. Brown hung up the phone and sat down in her arm chair. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed a little at her wet eyes because she had been crying most of the night. After all, her only son had gone out to play and then became a missing child. She remembered it clearly…

"_Emmett where are you off to?" Mrs. Brown asked but didn't even look up from her cross stitch. _

"_Outdoors mother," Emmett said and as he walked, she heard the clatter of objects probably attached to her son. He was always taking supplies or tools with him when he went outdoors. Lord knows why. _

"_Come back for lunch," Mrs. Brown called and heard the front door slam shut. _

Mrs. Brown felt on the verge of tears and let herself sob into her handkerchief. She was crying so hard that she didn't even bother to look up when the front door opened. Footsteps came down the hall and entered the parlor. Mrs. Brown raised her face out of her handkerchief and saw

Her son.

Emmett Lathrop Brown was standing there staring at his mother with the utmost concern. He was not as clean as he was when he originally left the mansion. Emmett's clothes were covered in mud and clung to his body in wet patches. His face had streaks of dirt on the cheeks, which made him look like a poor child. He also had a satchel on his back that was filled to the brim with supplies and his belt held a dirty magnifying glass, Swiss army knife, gloves, and a little cosmetic brush that he often used to dust off rocks. In one arm Emmett held his science encyclopedia. Mrs. Brown stared at her son a long time before rushing over and grabbing him into a hug.

"Emmett," Mrs. Brown whispered and held him tight. Her son reciprocated the hug but awkwardly. She released him and said a silent prayer of thanks in her mind before turning stern.

"Emmett where in the world where you?" Mrs. Brown asked in a serious tone.

"On an expedition," Emmett simply answered and started heading for the kitchen for food. He hadn't eaten anything but a slice of bread in hours.

"Not yet," Mrs. Brown said and led her son by the hand to the couch. He sat down and she sat down next to him. "I want a less vague answer from you Emmett Lathrop Brown. Now, what exactly was this expedition and why did it prevent you from returning home for hours?"

"First of all, it was a scientific expedition," Emmett began in a slightly annoyed adolescent tone. "I was trying to follow certain charts to locate new types of igneous rocks. Second of all, I can return home whenever I please."

"No you cannot and do not take that tone with me," Mrs. Brown scolded. "I am your mother and _I _determine when you come home and how long you play outside-"

"It is not play it is scientific research," Emmett interrupted, insulted.

"I don't care what it is!" Mrs. Brown cried and looked her son in the eye. "You realize that you are thirteen years old and nearing manhood. You need to stop going on imaginary expeditions and imitating things from Jules Verne novels. It is time for you to grow up."

Mrs. Brown got up from the couch and rang the parlor's bell. Immediately one of the maids entered the room, still dressed in her uniform. She wrinkled her nose a little when she saw how dirty Emmett was.

"Anna take Emmett upstairs and run a bath for him," Mrs. Brown said and ushered for her son to get up from the couch. "Then take him downstairs and heat up some leftovers for him with the oven."

Anna the maid nodded and Emmett got up and followed her. Mrs. Brown watched her son and went over to the phone to tell the police to cancel the search.

"That child is probably going to grow up and never accomplish anything," Mrs. Brown stated and dialed the number.

END


End file.
